It is known to fix a pipe fitting to a solid wall and to connect this pipe fitting to the end of a pipe running in front of this wall. The pipe is thus visible and takes up space.
Some walls of dwellings comprise a front partition and a rear partition which are separated from one another and between which one or more water pipes may be found for supplying a pipe fitting. Similarly, some heating installations distribute hot water through pipes placed under the floorboards.
Devices have thus been proposed for mounting and connecting at least one sanitary installation pipe installed behind a partition, such as the one described in the document EP-1 348 815.
Such a device comprises a connecting element having a rear part intended to be connected to a free end of the pipe and a front part having means for connecting to another element of the installation, such as a pipe fitting.
This device comprises a metal plate having a through-passage for the front part of the connecting element, this plate being fixed both to the front part of the connecting element and on the front side of the partition. Such a plate can also be designed for mounting and connecting a plurality of pipes.
Earthenware tiles can then be adhesively bonded to the front side of the partition, covering the plate.
Such a device has been satisfactory but has a number of drawbacks. In particular, it provides no means for positioning the plate on the partition and makes it difficult to position the connecting element with respect to the tiles. It is thus possible that the front part of the connecting element will not emerge at a joint between two earthenware tiles, leading to complicated cutting of the tiles. Furthermore, the means for fixing the plate require special tools which are expensive. Finally, handling the metal plate is difficult owing to its weight and the absence of any means for holding it against the partition before it is fixed.